Because I love you So much
by Youjibell
Summary: Cruzó la barrera del espacio personal, ese espacio tan delgado que siempre mantenía, sujetó sus hombros y luego de un par de pasos, lo abrazó. Y se sentía tan pequeño y delgado, era como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Otabek x Yurio Mucho drama y mucho amor


Estoy un poco oxidada pero bueno, aquí voy.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, y este fic es sólo con el fin de entretener~ y bla blahhh~

 _Because I love you. So Much._

I

 _Es difícil ver a otras personas llenas de amor, con caras cursis y ojos brillantes cuando algunos no pueden llegar a sentir empatía por otros. Yuri Plisetsky o Yurio, como últimamente le llaman está harto de todos a su alrededor._

 _Sobre todo, de Viktor y del otro Yuri._

 _Entornó los ojos con fastidio y miró con desagrado la escena donde, el "idiota" que siempre había admirado estaba con el otro idiota mirándose con amor. Y era un verdadero asco. Él no comprendía esa idiotez llamada amor, era ridículo y soso. No todos tenían dentro de sí ese cariño por otros._

 _Se suponía que Viktor, era como él, frio._

 _Pero todo había cambiado tanto y tan drásticamente que no había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a los cambios. De pronto estaba allí, patinando y dejando que le abrumara el cariño de otros mientras notaba como su existencia estaba un tanto vacía. Pero, ¿no es como si fuera en realidad algo importante? ¿cierto?_

 _Con 15 años su vida apenas estaba comenzando y no era necesario comenzar a sentir una ira siniestra entre sus venas cuando veía a su ejemplo con otro sujeto regocijándose en amor._

 _En los vestidores, en la pista… en la regadera._

 _Y es que, el amor es algo que no podía ignorar, y ellos no escatimaban en demostrar su afecto._

 _No le molestaría tanto de no ser por el otro Yuri, el que lo tenía todo… el que tenía familia, padres, hermana y amigos. Él, que tenía talento y no lo aprovechaba y el que tenía a su Viktor y aun así se compadecía de sí mismo. Lo odiaba, bastante para ser alguien tan pequeño, de forma casi corrosiva y tóxica._

 _Y bueno, él por su parte, sólo tenía una clase de amor el cual colgaba de una cuerda floja. Su abuelo. Y, lo mejor era no pensar en él en ese momento._

 _Yuri se mordió los labios, levantó la pierna derecha y sencillamente comenzó a dar piruetas en el hielo dejando que sus pensamientos le embargaran la poca concentración que tenía en ese momento. Estaba listo para ganar, listo para patear el maldito trasero de quien fuera que sea y desahogar sus amargos exabruptos de adolescente que podían llegar a joderle el entrenamiento. Mucho Viktor y Yuri por un día._

 _Se recogió el cabelló y salió de la pista, directo a los vestidores mientras con recelo y de mala gana comenzó el ritual para salir de allí y escaparse a alguna tienda de moda para saciar con compras compulsivas su mal humor._

 _Pero le es casi imposible no irritarse más, cuando JJ le restriega en su cara lo maravilloso que es mientras mueve sus caderas sin gracia. Y es peor ver al niño con obsesión por los roedores sacando selfies por los vestidores. ¿es que no nota que se ven los retretes desde allí?_

 _No todos tienen buen gusto._

 _Más allá, al fondo con silenció está una persona que pasa desapercibido por todos, como un callado río de agua helada. No ha visto su actuación y de hecho no sabe bien su nombre, no le importa y no necesita saberlo. Lo que necesita en ese momento, son lentes oscuros, una chaqueta con un gorro extra grande y una zapatos con mucho estilo._

 _No es normal que ande solo por la calle, y no lo tiene permitido, pero ¿Quién le puede poner un alto a Yuri Plisetsky? Si él mismo ha viajado a Japón solo, y en realidad por todo el mundo sin que nadie le autorice._

 _Era una de las ventajas de ser huérfano._

 _También era bueno tener su propia tarjeta y no preocuparse económicamente por algo, su país le había otorgado una beca por ser un atleta de alto rendimiento y, esos gustos culposos por la ropa eran felizmente solventados._

 _La vida solitaria era casi deliciosa, y triste. Caminar solo, comer solo, mirar el cielo solo y llegar a una habitación de hotel vacía donde la cálida luz de la televisión y la ropa nueva eran su compañía._

 _Las personas se pueden acostumbrar a todo, a la soledad también._

 _Caminar por las calles en el crepúsculo era una de las ventajas, lastimosamente, se había convertido en algún tipo de pop star patinador que, lejos estaba del estilo huraño que el trataba de conservar ¡de dónde carajos le veían las fans lo adorable!_

 _Ser perseguido, no era agradable. Para nada agradable._

 _Pero, esa tarde, justo en ese instante, fue cuando el rumbo entero de su vida y sobre todo su perspectiva cambió._

 _Su mirada se cruzó con la suya y, tan frio como serio le tendió su mano – Sube a la moto._

 _Y aunque la duda se quedó unos instantes tambaleando en su mente, terminó por acceder y allí, atrás, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que había confiado en alguien._

 _Tres meses después, y cuando había ganado la medalla de oro, él ya era su amigo, su único amigo y una extraña sensación había comenzado a revolotear por su estómago._

 _¿una extraña enfermedad, tal vez?_

 _No estaba seguro, para nada seguro, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que, en ese momento en el aeropuerto, sería la última vez que se verían en mucho tiempo._

Otabek Altin, miró su boleto de regreso a casa. La hora de salida era a las 8:30 hora de Barcelona, El de Yuri era a las 5:20. Había podido documentar equipaje antes, sólo para acompañar a su amigo. Esperar desde las 3:30 para acompañar al rubio era casi un placer. Las últimas horas que podrían pasar juntos antes del entrenamiento.

-¿Estás seguro que no olvidas nada? Ya revisaste tu pasaporte – el moreno revisó su reloj, miró las pantallas de los vuelos y sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta. Su entrenador llegaría mucho más tarde, Yuri, por su parte viajaba solo. Sabía que su entrenador se había quedado con Viktor, por lo tanto Yuri, su Yuri volaría solo hasta Rusia.

-Ya te dije que no, y ya te dije que conozco este aeropuerto – el rubio bajó la mirada apretó el boleto en sus manos, aquello que sentía no era molestia, lejos de eso, sentía un nerviosismo curioso por la preocupación del otro. Le veía como un pequeño – no tenías porque acompañarme, estaras muchas horas en el aeropuerto.

Estas sillas son horriblemente incómodas. –

Casi sintió como sus cabellos rubios fueron removidos a la parte de atrás de sus orejas. A veces, su tacto era tan suave y delicado que parecía evitar los roces. – No te preocupes por eso, tenemos el pase VIP, y cuando abordes, esperaré allí – su voz siempre era seria, estoica; al contrario de sus acciones; hasta sus halagos eran toscos " _tus ojos eran inolvidables, tenías la mirada de un soldado_ ". Yuri, jamás podía dejar de pensar en esa frase, y a veces le remordía la conciencia, él lo había olvidado por completo; en cambió Otabek, era como una suave brisa con sus acciones.

Tan amable. -¿quieres comer algo antes? llegaras a tu casa cansado, no prefieres ir a comer algo. ¿le llevaras un regalo a tu Abuelo? - Sobre todo, porque Otabek no hablaba mucho con nadie, pero cuando estaba a solas, el soltaba tantas palabras que a veces, no sabía a cual de todas contestar.

-Estoy bien, solo son unas cuantas horas. Yo no soy el que va estar más horas en el avión - No quiso hacer un comentario extra, o quiso reservarlo por unos momentos, instantes que no duraron nada– Mi abuelo… está en el hospital desde hace unos días. – apretó los puños y bajó la mirada. No era un secreto, sencillamente no quería aceptarlo, y decir aquellas palabras o acercaban más a una realidad que le era difícil aceptar. Su abuelo, era su único cariño fraternal que le quedaba.

-no me lo dijiste, ¡pudiste irte antes! - allí estaba su auténtica preocupación.

-tiene bastante tiempo enfermo, el abuelo me dijo que no hacía falta que fuera, él no me mentiría - Otabek entendió en ese momento, que su abuelo y Yuri sabían que tan grave era aquella enfermedad.

Cruzó la barrera del espacio personal, ese espacio tan delgado que siempre mantenía, sujetó sus hombros y luego de un par de pasos, lo abrazó. Y se sentía tan pequeño y delgado, era como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento.

Y, efectivamente, se había quebrado, esa fachada dura que había resquebrajado con el tacto suave. Sus ojos sorprendidos pasaron a unos húmedos y luego a un pequeño llanto suave y callado. – Necesito algo de comer – habló aun con cierto dolorcillo en su garganta, pero si seguía allí entre los brazos de Otabek, sería imposible irse y caminar y seguir caminando como si todo estuviera bien.

Recibió un pequeño si, como respuesta, y el frio llegó de nuevo, así como una barra de chocolate que había en una de esas tiendas de los aeropuertos.

Segundos después, Otabek había desaparecido entre las muchas personas que deambulaban por los pasillos del aeropuerto.

Yuri tomo aire y supo lo incómodo que era estar allí, abrazados contando historias tristes. Levantó la vista y notó que era casi hora de su despegue. Tenía que comenzar a caminar hasta la zona de abordar.

Un dolorcillo se quedó en su pecho. ¿Dónde estaba Otabek? Esperaba despedirse de el y… debía de quedarse callado y pasar el último maldito tiempo hablando de tonterías.

Más aire, al ser primera clase, sería de los primeros en abordar. Dio una última mirada, un vistazo a lo lejos y la decepción le inundó. Sacó su móvil, y con un pequeño texto "Nos veremos luego, estoy abordando". Se talló los ojos, sacó sus audífonos y terminó por darle su boleto a la nada simpática aeromoza que había comenzado el llamado de la primera fila.

Se colocó sus lentes oscuros y terminó por subir, acomodarse en su asiento y hundirse en él. Sería un viaje corto, y esperaba tener un tiempo libre. Cambió su móvil a modo avión y cerró los ojos. De alguna manera, había dolido no verlo, no despedirse, no poder decirle adiós.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y se quitó los audífonos de muy mala gana cuando sintió como tocaban su hombro. Estaban por servir la comida de avión. No tenía humor para aquello, dio un manotazo y estuvo a punto de maldecir en todos los idiomas que su boquita sabía cuándo notó que, atrás de la aeromoza, estaba él.

Su corazón se sobresaltó al momento y, de nuevo, ese maldito ardor en los ojos - ¡qué diablos haces aquí!- Otabek apenas y sonríe y, resultaba ser bastante tímido, pero, estaba allí y estaba seguro que no estaba dormido, pero las náuseas en su estómago, no sabía si eran por la turbulencia y por tenerlo allí.

-Apenas y conseguí abordar… sólo encontré boleto en clase turista. No te podía dejar solo-


End file.
